A set of golf clubs usually includes, inter alia, a putter for moving a golf ball on the green around a hole and a chipper for driving the ball out of long grass or a sand trap. Each club is an added weight to carry and an added expense to purchase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club having a reversible head for use either as a putter or as a chipper.
Also, golf clubs are made specifically for left handed or right handed players.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf club having a reversible head for use by either a left handed or a right handed player.